Monsters
There are several types of common creatures that roam about in the game world and several unique ones, almost all of them are hostile towards "You". Thinman The first creature you encounter and the most abundant, has 3 variants. Thinmen can be dispatched using the Handgun or avoided entirely by luring them with Rotting Meat and hiding as they are drawn to its smell. They can also be incapacitated en masse with Flares. They are fairly perceptive, and can notice you if approached too close from behind or while feasting. They will always attempt to harm "You" whilst emiting a stark static noise upon spotting him and will attack him. 'Type I' The Type I Thinmen are found in Wing Court 2F. They can endure up to 3 headshots before dying or can be shot in the knees by aiming low to make them stumble back. Aside from being the first enemy the player encounters, they are otherwise unremarkable and are easily the least dangerous enemy in the game. 'Type II' The Type II Thinmen are found in Wing Court 1F and The Basement. Slightly more resilient than Type I, they also possess the ability to defy gravity and crawl the ceiling in combat, becoming vulnerable only to a well placed upward shot from the Handgun. During this period they are unable to harm the player until descending, which can be a good opportunity for the player to run past the monster without killing it. 'Type III' The Type III roams The City and is almost identical to the Type II, the only difference being that in addition to being able to climb ceilings, it also has the benefit of a ranged attack; when the player is within the range of a Type III Thinman it can use it's hands to spread open its face, revealing a cavity from which blood is propelled in a spray that harms the player.It seems that rotten meat has no effect to the Type III. Fatman The Fatman is a monster first encountered in the basement, but is later found in the city also. They are fairly daft and as such will not notice you even if standing right behind them, however they are extremely tenacious capable of enduring multiple gunshots until they fall to the ground entering their second form, it is strongly advised to stun them by use of Flares. Note however that by stunning Fatmen you force them into their "Helpless" form which is considerably more aggressive and faster thus by extension more dangerous. '"Helpless" Fatman' Upon being stunned or severely damaged, a Fatman falls to the ground and enters its second form. The "Helpless" Fatman, unlike what its name would suggest, is very much capable and is extremely perceptive going so far as to spot and begin pursuing the player from couple of screens away. In this form, they can still take up to 4 gunshots to be killed permanently. It is possible to run by them regardless of their attacks, though a group of "Helpless" Fatmen could potentially "stun-lock" the player. Daddy "Daddy" is a boss monster first found in Wing Court 1F when seen through a double door. It blocks the player from leaving the apartment complex and is seemingly invulnerable. It is later possible to summon a lift from the basement to trap it in, but "Daddy" is able to escape by use of brute strength and relentlessly pursues "you" through the basement yet is unable to leave it and give further chase through a double door, supposedly due to its size. It is able to catch up to you but while it is attacking you it will stand still giving you time to run away, so it can't get you if you keep on running. Mother The final boss monster of the game. When it appears, you will be trapped with it in a section of the street with two iron gate on each side, leaving no choice but to confront it. You can shoot it in the legs, in the midriff, or in the head, each having different effects on your overall Psyche Report. Optionally, you can complete the fight without firing a single shot using Flares to distract it and running between its legs. It has two attacks. With the first one it swings its scythes, and with the second one it slams them into the ground. It always screams and stands still before performing the second attack, and while it does this you can run between its legs to avoid it. The creature is not killed upon defeat, rather it retreats and mortally wounds The Director. Writhing thing Found in a room in the basement. It has no obvious function and is seemingly incapable of any action other than struggling. "You" finds it highly unsettling and is unable to discern anything about it. It is the only passive monster in the game. In the Director's Cut shooting it will cause "You" to hallucinate a scene where he meets "Her".